Cure Me of My Darkness
by Mitsue no Tashio
Summary: Summary inside PWEASE REVIEW! :3
1. Summary

**Cure Me of My Darkness:** **Summary**

In Feudal Era Japan a mother and her two daughters thought that their day would start off like any other day until that is they met Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands. There will be romance and ones past coming back around to try to destroy that growing love between the dog and the tiger. And as they settle in, new and strange characters will join the fray including Kenshin Himoura, Setou Kaiba, and many more to come. Sess/oc Ruoni Kenshin, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Okami crossover.


	2. Ch1: Hold Me Tight

**Chapter 1: Hold Me Tight**

One beautiful morning, birds chirping loudly in a beautiful orchestra in Feudal Era Japan. But, some people were having a hard time waking up such as, Kira and Yuki. Yuki was an angel among mortals; her sweetness rivaled a sugar cube. Yuki was an elegant snake demoness who was very shy; she had pale skin that had bits of scales on them. She also had pure white hair with light green tips on them, but the most distinctive thing about her was her emerald eyes. She was 5ft'5 and in human years she looked about 17 yrs old. In her demon form she was a King…er Queen Cobra with snow white scales with a green underbelly.

But, unlike Yuki, Kira was the total opposite of her sister, the fox demoness was very rude and mean, but was very protective of her mother and sister. She had blood red hair with two fox ears poking out of the locks; she also had golden eyes that would peer into your soul. She also had two fox tails with white tips on them which gave her a cute look, but looks can be deceiving. In human years Kira would be around 19 years old and her height was 5ft'7. In her demon form she was a two-tailed kitsune with blood red fur and near the tails were two blue flames.

Their mother, Mitsue was a tiger demoness who was banished from her home only to find two baby girls and raise them as if they were her own. She was a very beautiful woman who loved to take care of her two adoptive daughters. She had tan skin with makings on her cheeks, writs, and stomach that resembled tiger stripes. She had long white hair with bits of black that reached the middle of her back; she also had cerulean eyes that looked as if someone poured the ocean into eye sockets. If she was a human, Mitsue would in her mid twenties and her height was around 5ft'8. In her demon form she is a White Siberian Tiger with ice blue eyes. She also adorned two cute tiger ears and a long beautiful tail.

"Come now darlings, wake up," said Mitsue as nicely as she could. This was the third time she tried to wake up the two, but they wouldn't budge.

"GET UP NOW!!!!!"

"Yes Ma'am", they said in unison knowing they're mother had a bad temper.

"Well now that were up, we have to start moving again in order to keep hidden".

"But mom, why do we always have to run? We can handle some weak humans and there are nothing but low level demons out here, we can handle anything they dish out", said Kira as she swung her katana in the air nearly cutting Mitsue's head off.

Mitsue grabbed the katana and said," Kira please, I'm 'running' because 1: I hate having to fight and 2: We have 6 jewel shards, what if we lost them in a battle, huh?" explained Mitsue.

"Mother's right Kira, let's just go," said Yuki timidly as she gathered her things.

When they were ready to go, they walked through the forest until they walked into a very large flower field. The field held an abundance of different types of flowers in which butterflies fluttered to. "I think we can rest here for a bit," said Mitsue as she plopped into the soft flowers that tickled her nose. _'Achoo!!'_

"Hahaha!!!!" laughed Kira and Yuki at their mother's silliness.

At this Mitsi pouted and said, "That's not funny".

As they lay in the flowers the three started cloud watching together, looking at how the fluffy things made different shapes. "OOO!!!! I see a flower", exclaimed Mitsue. "Well I see a boar demon about to eat that flower", snickered Kira as she plucked the petals off of a poor flower. "Well I see another flower growing in its place", whispered Yuki as she played with her hair. "Oh my Yuki!! You're always on my side", sniffled Mitsi as she hugged her daughter tightly. "_'sigh'_ Mom You're suffocating her", said a bored Kira. Mitsue quickly released her daughter and they went back to cloud watching.

A few minutes went by and Mitsue noticed that both her daughters fell asleep in the flowers; she smiled lightly at them because it reminded her of when they were both so little. Suddenly, the wind shifted and Mitsue scented something, it was a male demon scent and it smelled like he was very strong. Letting curiosity get the best of her, Mitsi grabbed her sword and ran swiftly towards the scent. When she was a few meters away from the scent, she found herself looking at a tall regal looking dog demon, with hair as silver as the moon. His eyes were golden as the morning sun, but the most distinctive thing about him was the purple crescent moon on his forehead. For some reason, Mitsue found herself drooling as she stared at the man, noticing this she quickly wiped it away. And since fate was on her side, the wind shifted again so that her scent would flow towards the tall dog demon.

The dog gracefully grabbed his sword and ran swiftly towards her, and just as he was about to swing his blade she clashed her sword against his. "Why are you here tigress?" questioned the handsome man.

With a fury of swings against sword, Mitsue pushed the man against a very large tree which was the only one in the field.

"That's what I should be asking you," she yelled as he finally pushed her off of him.

Panting heavily she sheathed her sword and said,

"I found this place first, for me and my daughters to relax."

"Well young Rin was already here, I just came to get her." Said the man as he pointed to the little human girl hiding in the flowers.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just got curious when I smelt you", apologized Mitsue as she bowed. But she quickly blushed after she realized what she had just said, _'Why did I just say that?'_

"Do you know who I am tigress?" questioned the tall demon.

"Actually, I don't sorry," said Mitsue sheepishly.

"Well, my name is Sesshoumaru; I am the ruler of the western lands." Said Sesshoumaru as he bowed respectfully. _'She is the only woman who ever went against my strength'_

Mitsue blushed lightly and said,

"My name is Mitsue, sorry for the mistake."

"No matter, you say you have daughters," questioned the lord.

Mitsue nodded then he said, "Will you introduce them to Rin, she needs some new playmates."

"Oh! Of course," said Mitsue smiling brightly.

She then ran off to her daughters as top speed, worried about them.

* * *

Mitsue ran back to her daughters as fast as she could, when she got there she was tackled to the ground by a crying Yuki.

"Mother, where were you? I thought you were taken away from us!!" cried Yuki.

"Well I'm alright darling; there is nothing to be afraid of." Mitsue replied.

"Where did you go mom?" questioned Kira with a worried look on her face.

"Well I met a guy far-", started Mitsue, but was cut off by Kira.

"What! Did he hurt you because if he did I swear I'll kick his A**"

Mitsue narrowed her eyes at her daughter and asked

"What did I say about that language young lady?"

"Not to do it, because that's not proper for one my age" mumbled Kira.

"Yes any way the guy I met was actually a demon lord named Sesshoumaru. He wanted me to bring you two so that his ward would have some play mates," said Mitsue as she picked up Kira knowing she would say no.

After a brief struggle with Kira, she finally was able to convince her (_Well she actually told Yuki to numb her with her poison_) to meet the lord and his ward.

When they got there Sesshoumaru, Rin, A toad looking demon, and a two-headed dragon were under a large Sakura tree she had pinned him against. She also mentally blushed remembering how sexy he looked while they were fighting.

When Mitsue snapped out of her world she was face to face with the man she was thinking about. She and Yuki bowed respectfully, but Kira just said "whatever." Mitsue was about to correct her, but Sesshoumaru chuckled and said,

"You remind me of my half-breed half-brother."

Mitsue smiled and said,

"I have two brothers; they were the only ones who cared about me when I lived in the southern lands."

"Well then we must talk, you seem to interest me greatly Mitsue-san" Sesshoumaru said as he kissed her hand lightly.

Both Mitsue and Yuki blushed at the gesture, but Kira frowned as she thumped her two tails on the ground.

"Now Rin, take Jaken and your two new friends and go play."

"Yes Milord!!" exclaimed Rin as she grabbed Yuki and Kira's hand, and guided them through the field while Jaken grumbled behind them.

"Ah I remember those days, but they're long gone now," Mitsue sighed.

Sesshoumaru and Mitsue sat down on a soft patch of grass and started to talk.

"So what is a Demon Lord doing walking around in the Forests?" questioned Mitsue.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said

"Well being in the palace is very stressful; I'd rather be out here than in there."

Mitsue nodded and mumbled, "At least you have a home to go to".

"What do mean by that?" questioned Sesshoumaru

Mitsue was saddened as she remembered her past and said, "I'd rather not talk about it"

She looked up and smiled to see Rin, Yuki, and Kira chasing Jaken.

"She looks so happy" said Mitsue as she watched Yuki play with the others. Noting that she was looking at the young snake demoness he said, "Well, little Rin can have that effect on people, even myself".

Mitsue smiled lightly and said, "It's hard to believe that I found them 1000 years ago, small and helpless".

"What happened to their parents?" questioned Sessy with a monotone voice. "Yuki's parents were killed by a woman, she looked human, but she stunk of evil. While Kira's parents were killed by an old man, and he too had the same stench" growled Mitsue.

Sesshoumaru noticed that her yoki was flaring wildly because of her hatred towards the murders. "I was an adolescent when I found them, Kira was still an Infant while Yuki was still in her egg, I knew nothing about childcare, but I managed along the way" said Mitsi as she calmed down.

"I think I know the real Identity of the old man and woman" said Sesshoumaru as he stood up to grabbed two peaches and offered one to Mitsue.

She said a small _'thank you'_ and said, "What, you do!? Please Tell Me!!"

Sessy took a bite out of the peach in his hand and said, "His name is Naraku, he's filthy half breed that has done nothing but cause chaos in my lands, my Half-brother and his pack are searching for him". Mitsue nodded and also took a bite out of the ripe peach.

They both sat quietly as they ate their peaches, then Mitsue look at Sessy and asked, "So, what's your brother like Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Inuyasha is a pigheaded half-breed mutt, who has no manners whatsoever, and yet I deeply care for him".

Mitsi squinted her eyes at him and said, "You make it sound like you don't want to care for him"

Sessy looked at her from the corner of his eye and thought, '_Why am I telling this woman about my personal life_'. **'Because you can trust her'**, explained his inner demon.

Sessy chuckled aloud which brought Mitsue's attention, "What's so funny", she asked.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her and said, "Your face" At that Mitsi pouted as she noticed a piece of peach was on her cheek. She quickly wiped it off and said, "At least you get to see your ototou, my ankis have to sneak out the village to see me". "We have the same father, but we have different mothers, she said as she fingered through her hair.

Sesshoumaru sighed and replied, "Same here, but the only difference is that his mother is ningen". "Uh not quite, you see my mother is hanyou and my ankis mother is youkai", she said as poked her two fingers together. He was about to reply, but saw Rin, Yuki, Kira, and Jaken running towards them. "Sesshoumaru-sama the big puppy and his friends are here!" squealed Rin as she jumped up and down excitedly.

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow and said, "Is he now, well then lets go see what he wants".

**(With the Inu-Gang) **

"Kagome why are we going towards that bastard!?" yelled a big puppy. **(A/N: Inuyasha cares for Sessy too, he's just putting on an act.)**

"Were going towards him because I sense six jewel shards in his direction" replied a annoyed Kagome. Miroku scratched his head saying, "But, I thought he didn't need the jewel shards".

"And you are right about that ningen," said the dog-lord. Inuyasha growled at his older brother, but stopped when he saw a tiger demoness run up to Sesshoumaru saying, "Sesshoumaru how'd you walk so fast, I'm out of breath". To acknowledge her, he merely tugged on her tiger ear and said, "It's not my fault you're slow".

"Um, and you are?" asked Inuyasha rudely. Mitsue looked at him and tilted her head to the side and pointed to herself. Inu nodded and she said, "Oh, my name is Mitsue, I just met Sesshoumaru a few minutes ago and you are?"

Before he could say anything, Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha, she has the Jewel Shards!" Mitsue was surprised by what she said and thought, '_This strange girl is a priestess, she sort of looks like Kikyo-chan without the frown_'. Inuyasha pointed Tensaiga towards Mitsue asked, "Do you work for Naraku wench!?"

Mitsue growled low and replied with, "I would NEVER work for that SCUM!!"

Suddenly, dark clouds rolled in with lightning bolting down from them burning dozens of trees that had no chance. As they all look at Mitsue, they noticed something weird about her. Strange red markings appeared on her forehead, near her eyes, on her hands, feet, thighs, cheeks, tail. Then her sword suddenly changed into a lightning bow that came with a quiver full of lightning bolts. To everyone else she looked other-worldly, but to Kira and Yuki It was a normal phase. "M-Mother please calm down!", yelled Yuki as she ran to her mother and hugged her as tight as she could. The transformed Mitsue looked down at Yuki's crying face, and felt a pang in her heart. Suddenly all the dark clouds went away, making it looked like nothing happened except for the burning trees. The red makings on Mitsue receded and she was back to normal, panting and using her sword as a crutch. "Mom are you ok?" asked a worried Kira. _'It's getting worse'_, thought Kira with a frown on her face. Mitsue took a couple of deep breaths before she stood up with a smile on her face saying, "Of course I am Kira-chan".

_'She's lying'_, growled out Kira and Yuki in their heads.

As Mitsue composed herself, she looked at Sessy **(Who was awestruck on the inside) **and asked, "Lord Sesshoumaru, who are these people?"

"The half-breed is my ignorant little brother, and the rest of them are his pack", he said emotionlessly. Mitsue's whole expression changed as she ran to Inuyasha hugging him tightly. "So you're the Inuyasha I've heard so much about, you're so adorable!!" said Mitsue as she scratched behind his ears. Sesshoumaru frowned and said, "Why are you touching that filth, you could catch something".

Inu raised his eyebrow in confusion and thought, _'Is Anki… JEALOUS!!' _But he just dismissed it as him being a bastard.

Kira walked up to the shard hunters and reluctantly bowed saying, "Please excuse my mother, when angered she tends to 'change' a bit". All of a sudden, an 'eep' was heard, when they looked to see who it came from they saw Miroku holding Yuki's hand and the other one was stroking her butt. "Well hello, what's your name?" asked the lecherous monk. Sango's eyes narrowed at him as she picked up her large weapon, but was beaten by a growling tiger demoness who was holding her sword 'Chidori' to the monk's neck.

"You disgraceful Monk; how dare you touch my daughter, I should kill you now", growled Mitsue as she pressed Chidori even further on his neck. Miroku swallowed hard and said, "But Milady my hand is cursed so I can't control it, it just tends to 'wander'".

Mitsue's anger was replaced with confusion and said, "Milady? I'm not royalty". "Oh! I just assumed that you and Lord Sesshoumaru were a coupling ". Mitsue blushed at the thought of Sessy being her husband, while Kira and Inuyasha both laughed and said together, "Those two? A couple, please! They're total opposites". "Well, in my time there's an old saying that 'opposites attract'", said Kagome as she dusted her clothes off.

Inuyasha growled loudly and pointed Tensaiga at Mitsue _(again)_ yelling, "Alright! Let's get back to the task at hand, where did you find those jewel shards!?". Mitsue flicked her hair to the side and said, "I found them in the possession of many demons I fought". "So you just go around slaughtering demons for the fun, is that it?", yelled shippo while on Kirara's back. Kira looked and started at shippo before grabbing him into a tight hug squealing, "YOU'RE SOO CUTE!!". "Mother I'm scared", said Yuki as she hid behind Mitsue "Me too darling, me too".

Kagome stepped up to Mitsue and said, "How did you get that many jewel shards and why aren't being possessed by their powers?" Mitsue just turned and walked away not answering her question.

As Mitsue was walking away she scented a strange, but familiar. She looked behind the Inu-Gang to see a woman, as Mitsi looked closer she whispered, "Kikyo" Then Kikyo pulled out an arrow from her quiver and aimed it at her. Mitsue's eyes widened in fear and felt betrayed. Suddenly, Kikyo shot the arrow towards Mitsue with a large amount of miko energy. And as quickly as she shot the arrow, the said arrow pierced her heart. "Mother!!!!!!" "Mom!!!!!" Everyone looked where the arrow came from and saw Kikyo sneering at Mitsue's fallen body and walked away uncaringly. "Mom!! Mom!! Please speak to me!!", yelled a crying Yuki. Kira was sitting in shock behind Yuki as she tried to stay strong for her little sister. Mitsue coughed up some blood and reached for the spiritualized arrow in her chest, Kagome yelled out, "No, don't touch that, it'll get even worse". Mitsue ignored the young girl and grabbed on the arrow, and they all watched as it disappeared out of existence.

Kagome gasped and asked, "W-What? How did you do that you should have been purified?" Mitsue looked weakly at Sesshoumaru and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama, can you p-please take me to an old friend of mine? She'll know what to do about this wound *cough* *cough* *hack*". Sessy grabbed her hand and gave her a soft look that no one else can see and replied with a reassuring nod. "Jaken! Hurry up and go get Ah-Un, because if she dies, you die". Jaken ran as fast as he could for his life and brought Ah-Un to his master. Sesshoumaru put Mitsue gently on the two-headed dragon and grabbed Rin in his arms. When Jaken finally climbed on Ah-Un, everyone except the Inu-Gang ran into lush forest.

When the group was out of sight, Inuyasha growled out, "Damn that Kikyo, why'd she do that, I hope that girl is okay". "Don't worry Master Inuyasha she'll be alright", said a familiar voice. "Where'd you come from Myoga", asked Inuyasha, tempted to squish the little flea. "I just followed the scent of your tasty blood milord". When the flea demon collected himself he said, "That tiger demoness is Mitsue of the Southern Tiger demon tribe". "She, for some odd reason, has her own 'miko powers'".

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Kirara looked at Myoga like he was crazy. "Myoga, did you accidently drink some random dumbass's blood today?", questioned Inuyasha. "I'm gonna have to go with Inuyasha on this one, I mean, I never heard of a demon having miko powers", said Sango Then Inuyasha picked up the flea and asked, "Yeah, and how do you know so much about her?"

Then Myoga did something they'd never imagine would happen, poor Myoga burst into tears.


	3. Ch2: Getting to Know Each Other

**Chapter 2**

Sesshoumaru looked worriedly at the sleeping demoness that rested on Ah-Un, and then a thought crossed his mind, '_How could she touch that arrow without being purified from it?_' Then Sesshoumaru felt a tug on is sleeve, when he looked to see who it was, he found Yuki timidly playing in her hair.

"Do you need something young one?" he asked curiously. She looked at him with a pleading face and says, "Please Sesshoumaru-sama, when my mother wakes up please don't ask about her powers or family, but she will tell you in due time". The girl bowed and walked back to where Mitsue and Kira were and started keeping Rin occupied. 'What a caring girl, so considerate about her mother's well being', Sessy thought while smiling to himself. Suddenly he heard Mitsue wake up on Ah-Un, and went to her awakening form. He was met with sapphire eyes when he reached her and he gave her one of his sacred small smiles. She in return gave him a smile as she raised herself from two-headed dragon.

"You shouldn't be getting up Mitsue-chan", he said with a frown on his face. Mitsi just rolled her eyes at his protectiveness and replied, "I'm alright besides I heal pretty quickly, I just need to get to my friend's village so that she can treat it properly". She got off Ah-Un and patted the loyal lizard's heads and was rewarded with happy grunts from the two-headed dragon. Mitsue went over to her children and hugged them tightly in apology for scaring them nearly to death. "What a strange woman", mumbled Sessy. When Mitsi walked back over to Sessy, they never noticed the two teens, little girl, and toad demon talking about them.

"They look perfect together don't they?", asked the bubbly Rin as she did her little airplane run.**(AN: There U Go Sara I Put It In 4 U!!!!)** "Yes" "No", both Yuki and Kira frowned at each other. "Mother deserves happiness after all that she's been through Kira, stop being selfish!", yelled Yuki as she bared her fangs at her Onee-chan. "I know she does, I just don't want her with a stuck up bastard like him!", replied Kira as she bared her fangs at her Imouto. "Don't you dare speak of Lord Sesshoumaru that way you BRAT!!!!", squealed Jaken as he hopped up and down. But, as quickly, both Kira and Yuki kicked him in the stomach. As Kira and Yuki kicked Jaken's ass, Rin, Mitsue, and Sesshoumaru were just staring at the scene with utter shock. Mitsue looked at Sesshoumaru with disbelief and disappointment, because he was holding in his own laughter.**(AN: I'd just let it loose ^_^;)**

"That's not funny, what's the matter with you overgrown pup!!", yelled Mitsue as she pushed the girls off of Jaken. "Are you okay Jaken", asked Mitsue as she dusted off his clothes. When Jaken started to see clearly, he hugged her leg crying out, "Bless you Mitsue-sama, you are a kind person!!" Mitsue chuckled and patted his head and said, "Oh Jaken, I was just doing the RIGHT thing."

She stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru and chuckled lightly. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at Mitsue and asked, "What's so funny woman?"

She just smirked at him and walked away leaving him bewildered. 'Troublesome Women.'

**(With Inuyasha and Friends)**

Inuyasha and co. were staring at Myoga with sadness and confusion as he cried his eyes out on Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha, being tired of his bawling, yells out, "What The Hell Are You Crying For!!?" His yell finally snaps Myoga back into reality.

"Oh *sniff* thank you Master Inuyasha, I don't know what came over me," answered the old flea. Myoga took a deep breath to calm himself down to tell the tale. "Well Inuyasha, the story I'm about to tell you all will be quite short so no need to get comfortable."

_*Flashback*_

_On a warm summer day in the Southern lands, an old flea takes an evening bounce through the lush forests. "Ah, what a nice day today, it couldn't get any better than this," said Myoga as the wind flowed through his long white hair.__**(YES HE 'HAD' HAIR)**__After his deep breath of air, the old flea lay down on big green leaf in a forest and took a nice long nap._

_As he took a nap, a few miles away were a Tiger Demoness and her companion sprite. "Oh Mitsi-chan, It's such a nice day today isn't it", asked the sprite. "Why yes Atori-kun, it is a lovely day today", replied Mitsue. Mitsue stopped to take in the environment that surrounded her._

"_Atori-kun, do you know why father told you to look after me?," asked Mitsue. Atori smiled and jumped on her nose and said to her, "He sent me because 1. I'm travel sized and 2. He trusts me enough to get rid of annoying perverts that try to hit on you."_

_Mitsue smiled brightly and said, "You know what Atori, you kinda act like an overprotective big brother than a retainer." Atori looked at her wide eyed and then mumbled, "Do not". "But, seriously Atori you can't keep watching me forever, you have to go live a little and fun", said Mitsi seriously. Atori just shook his head and replied," Mitsi-chan I'll leave when you turn 1015 okay?" Mitsue's ears drooped as she pouted and mumbled, "I guess so"._

_They walked toward a village they knew was close by but was stopped by a smacking sound made by Mitsue. Mitsi looked at her hand to find a male flea demon in her hand. "Hey, no snaking on me, it's rude!!", shouted Mitsue. Atori hopped in her hand to look at flea, he growled and gripped his paintbrush like a sword and yelled, "Hey you pervert, how dare you put your disgusting mouth on Mitsue-sama"._

_Myoga scoffed at the young sprite and asked, "Heh, what can a paintbrush do to me?" Atori smirked at the old flea and said, "Well for one thing it can do this". Suddenly the 'paintbrush' was removed from its sheath that revealed a very sharp sword. "This old man is my trusty sword Denkoumaru; it can cut through even the toughest demon hide or the toughest metal in the world." He put his sword back in its sheath and said, "But I think a permanent cut would do the trick."_

"_Wh-what d-do you mean 'permanent cut'," stuttered Myoga. As a reply to Myoga's question, Atori grabbed Denkoumaru and pulled out some enchanted ink. He dipped the brush tip into the ink and drew a curved line that looked like wind, but for some odd reason a large gust of wind flew by leaving Myoga bewildered. Then just as quick as the wind, Atori drew a slanted line in front of Myoga's hair in which made a deep cut through the flea's hair. Myoga stared in horror as his beautiful hair floated to the ground and was blown away by another gust of wind._

"_N-!!"_

_End Flashback*_

Inuyasha and the gang stared at Myoga with shock as they heard his story. "Are you serious?", asked Inuyasha with disbelief in his voice. After Myoga nodded his head the Inu-Gang all yelled, "THAT'S THE DUMBEST EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD!!!!"

"Don't yell at your elders!!", yelled back Myoga. "Old man you've must have been delusional because there is no way in hell you can use a paintbrush to magically cut your 'precious hair'", said Inuyasha as he dug in his ear. Myoga hopped on the dog's nose and yelled, "Apparently you know nothing of the ancient techniques of the Gods you insolent pup, that young sprite used an ancient technique called 'The Celestial Brush', which was only used by The 13 Celestial Gods and their Celestial Envoys". "But, I thought that the Gods and The Celestial Envoys died off hundreds of years ago", questioned Sango. "You are correct, but it seems The Celestial Envoys still live on and from what I saw earlier, it seems Mitsue is the descendent of Gekigami; The Celestial God of Thunder. Inuyasha looked wide-eyed and thought, 'That's the power of a God, unbelievable.' "Well, thanks Myoga for the wonderful info, but we need to go to Kaede's Hut to get more supplies", said Kagome as she showed them the emptiness of her yellow bag.

As they began to leave Myoga ran to Inuyasha and yelled, "Master Inuyasha, I have one more thing to tell you!!" Everyone looked at the flea waiting for him to speak. "Milord, be wary of the Tigeress, for her aura is different and darker than the time I met her," explained the old flea. Myoga bowed and hopped away into the forest leaving the Inu-Gang to ponder what he said.

(With the Disoriented Family)

"We're here!!," yelled Mitsi as she marched into a human village. Sesshoumaru looked at her and asked, "What are we doing in Inuyasha's filthy human village?"

Mitsue looked at him in confusion and asked, "1, Inuyasha lives here? And 2, what's with you and humans, you look at them like insects, well except Rin."

He was about to answer but was interrupted by a, "Ahh!! Demons!!" All the villagers went into a panic as they saw the 'evil demons'. "What be going on here?" questioned an elderly voice. The Tigeress' face lit up as she saw er long time friend, "Kaede!!" Mitsue ran to her and gave her a friendly hug.

"The demon is trying to kill Lady Kaede!!", screamed a random villager. "Silence! They mean no harm, now get back to what you were doing", ordered Kaede. The villagers reluctantly walked away to whatever. Kaede turned to the demons and smiled warmly.

"Mitsue-chan it's nice to see you, and I see you brought some friends", said Kaede as she looked at Sesshoumaru's group. "Lord Sesshoumaru, it's nice to meet you", said Kaede as she bowed towards him. "Likewise", he replied as he took Rin off of Ah-Un. Kaede chuckled and muttered, "Just like his brother". And since he had very good hearing, he just scoffed at her comment.

Uh, Kira and Yuki could you stay out here with Sesshoumaru-sama, I would like to speak with Kaede-chan…**Alone**", said Mitsue with a cold tone meaning she was very serious.

After they went into Kaede's hut, Kira sighed and said, "Something must be wrong, she never spoke like that before even when **I** did something bad". "What do you mean Kira-nee-chan?" asked Rin with confusion in her eyes. Kira thought for a second and got an idea. "Hey you want to hear a story Rin?" The young girl smiled and nodded excitedly.

"_Okay then, once upon a time long ago, Japan was known as the land of Nippon which was very beautiful. People lived in peace and serenity as they were protected by the Inu-Okami duo named Amatarasu and Shiranu. The God and Goddess protected the land from vicious monsters that plagued Nippon. In Ryoshima Coast lived the priestess Rao, she was by far the sweetest woman in all of Nippon next to Queen Himiko of Sei-anCity. She healed the sick and exercised many demons that resided in people's homes._

_But one day, she was attacked by the Dark Lord, Yami. He had a proposition for her, to become his dark minister. She declined saying,__'I rather die than serve you, you vile creature', but unfortunately for Rao, Yami didn't take NO for an answer. The Dark Lord forcefully transformed her into an evil Nine-Tailed Fox that could use the powers of the 'Celestial Brush'. Without being in the right of mind, Rao killed Queen Himiko and helped the poisonous warrior Blight spread his poisonous mist across Sei-an City._

_But as some people do not know, while sill under the guise of an angelic priestess, Rao married a young man who was known as the Descendant of The Thunder God, Gekigami. He loved Rao with all his heart and did not care if she was a Dark Minister to Yami. For many years she ruled over Oni Island until she, The Dark Lord and all of his followers were destroyed by Amatarasu and Shiranu. But little did the two Gods know that with Rao's last breath she said,__'My child that I created from the unity of my love and I, you and the children many generations from now shall hold my evil soul so that my legacy will…live…on', after those words were said, Rao's soul floated to her child and resided there until she reached maturity. But, for some odd reason the girl's body was not possessed by Rao's evil spirit, no one knew of the curse except the child's human father, Yamato. He grieved the loss of his beloved so much that he died while the child was at the tender age of 10, leaving her to live alone in her live. The young girl was hanyou, but was a strange hanyou. Her mother was a nine-tailed fox, but she looked as if she was a tiger demon. With that advantage, she found an tribe of tiger demons to stay with and lived a happy life. 100 years later Japan was born and since the two Inu-Okami Gods died in the battle against The Dark Lord, demons ruled over the new land and claimed the territories. Dog demons took the Western part, Wolves took the Northern part, Tigers took the Southern part, and Dragons took the East."_

Rin looked at Kira in astonishment and said, "Wow Kira-nee-chan that's a great story!" Kira smiled and said, "Thank you Rin." Rin smiled a little and frowned then asked, "But if the evil lady's daughter didn't get possessed, what happened?"

"She herself mated with a tiger demon and had a daughter, and it seems that the curse is present in her".

Everyone looked to see Mitsue looking at them with a very sad face, and seemed she was crying from the puffiness from her eyes. Sesshoumaru, who listened intently to the story said, "So, you were telling the truth, your mother is Hanyou."

Mitsue frowned and asked, "Yes, what of it?" Sessy looked at her with his cold face, but you could tell he was smiling on the inside. He simply turned around and said, "Nothing at all Mitsue-chan". Sesshoumaru walked to Rin who was trying to rid the sleep from her eyes. He smiled at her and picked her up saying, "It's almost nightfall, we should get some rest, and I'll be outside and keep watch."

He took Rin into Kaede's hut and came back out to sit under a tree in silence. Mitsue sighed and went into a vacant hut to finally get a good night sleep. Kira stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru, glaring at him. "Kira, leave him alone", whispered Yuki knowing her mother had good hearing. Kira ignored her sister and said, "I better not catch you lovin' up to my mom, she deserves a mate with emotions". Kira turned away walking to the hut her mother was in. Yuki gave Sesshoumaru an apologetic smile and bowed to him and followed Kira.

The Demon Lord sighed and whispered to himself,

"I think I have my work cut out for me".

* * *

Hi there please review so that I can see if you like the story or not and tell me some suggestions that will make it even better Thank You Very Much!!! ^-^


End file.
